


In The Middle of Junes

by hilarry13



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Angst, Baker Harry, F/M, Fluff, M/M, No Smut, Slow Burn, Small mention of Harry with another man, event planner louis, small amount of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 14:02:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11510901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hilarry13/pseuds/hilarry13
Summary: When Louis found that his daily Starbucks was no longer available he found himself in a small local Cafe, where a certain Green eyed man worked behind the counter.or Party Planner Louis and Baker Harry AU.





	In The Middle of Junes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [punkari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/punkari/gifts).



> This is for Punkari! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this!
> 
> Thank you so much to my Beta Giveitupforliam they were really kind enough to do this for me!

Louis was running late, but as usual still planned to pop in to the Starbucks by his work. Louis had been working as an event planner for AE Events for three years now. He loved his job; partying had always been one of his favorite activities, whether it be at weddings, birthdays or even baby showers. He had never imagined he could do this for a job, but he couldn't be happier.

As he rounded the corner to the Starbucks he noticed a lot of bright yellow 'caution' tape wrapped across the doors of the building. He got closer to the Starbucks door, and saw a note there that said that a pipe had burst flooding the entire restaurant, and they wouldn't reopen for another month or more. Louis groaned out loud - it was just the icing on top of a shitty morning.

He knew he could do one of two things. He could go into work without his coffee, which would be a nightmare for everyone involved. Or his second option was to go somewhere else, which was probably the safer choice. He was the furthest thing from a morning person, and if he didn't get his coffee first thing he was not very pleasant to be around, and no one wants to work with a grumpy person when trying to book an event that's supposed to be happy. He rolled his eyes and sighed, looking around the block to see if there was another coffee place.

He walked around for a few more minutes until he finally found a cafe on the corner of two streets. The cafe had a large sign above the door which read: "June's Cafe and Bakery". Louis sighed in relief as the bell on the door of the Cafe rang when he walked through. The first thing he noticed about this bakery was that the walls were a pastel pink with roses on the wooden rims that wrapped around the room. It felt cozy and warm, reminding Louis of his Nan’s old house when he was little, especially the sweet smells of the bakery.

"Hello, welcome!" A low voice said. Louis couldn't see the person because they were still bent down behind the counter, but as the person stood up Louis mentally gasped. This young man was gorgeous, his long dark hair tied back into a tight perfect bun with one curly strand loose on his forehead. The man looked around the same age as Louis (who was 25). The man was wearing a fuschia pink shirt with white polka dots that made his lips look even pinker.

Louis looked around and noticed there wasn't anybody else in the bakery besides an old couple in the corner who already had their food and were talking quietly. Louis figured the man must have been greeting him.

"Uh Hello" Louis smiled as he glances up at the chalkboard menu, trying to decide what he wanted.

"You're a pretty new face" The man behind the counter said, leaning his arms on the glass case filled with pastry goods. Louis tried not to blush at the word 'pretty', but couldn't help but smile.

"What brings you here today?" The man smiled wide flashing his teeth. "Do you need any help with the menu? Anything specific you want?" Louis noticed that this man was rambling, even though the pace of the ramble was incredible slow, it was quite endearing.

"Um" Louis tapped on his chin feeling his patch of beard under his fingers. "I usually just get a coffee black, and a something to eat. But I’ve never been here before. What do you recommend?"

The man laughed and clapped his hands together, rubbing them back and forth as he looked down at the glass display of all the pastries.

"Alright, newbie huh? Let’s see, let’s see" The man dragged out the last syllable, "You allergic to anything love?" The man looked up, green eyes locking with Louis’ blue ones. Louis shook his head to let him know he had no allergies.

"You trust me?" the worker asked honestly, which took Louis off guard because normally he wouldn't trust a stranger’s opinion so much, but for some reason this beautiful man seemed to be trustworthy enough. Louis found himself nodding quickly, again smiling brighter than he could have imagined himself smiling at 8 in the morning.

"Alright, try this" The baker bent down with wax paper, picking up a chocolate covered pastry with whip cream on top, and handing it to Louis. Louis took a bite and felt like he was in heaven; the pastry melted in his mouth and he wanted to moan at how amazing it tasted.

The intense pleasure he felt must have shown on his face though, because the next thing Louis heard was the man behind the counter bursting into laughter.

"I take it you like it then?" Louis nodded happily and continued to eat the delicious dessert. "I'll get that coffee for you, do you take it black? No cream or sugar?"

"Uh" Louis swallowed not wanting to talk with his mouth full "Actually just a dash of milk, if you don't mind." The man flashed a goofy smile as he started to make the coffee.

"Here you are." The barista handed him the coffee then winked "Careful, it’s hot". If Louis didn't know any better he would say this man was flirting with him. Louis put the coffee on the counter to pull his wallet out of his back pocket.

"How much do I owe you?"

"Nothing, it's on the house. Want to impress my new customer." Louis mouth gaped open a bit in shock and tried to protest but the man just laughed and waved him off.

"You just have to promise me one thing?" The man paused. "You have to promise to come back again" 

"Of course, thank you so much uh.. ummm" Louis tried to look for a name tag but there wasn't one.

"Harry" the other man said.

"Thank you Harry, I'm Louis, by the way" Louis stuck his hand out across the counter and Harry’s large hand engulfed his in a tight, firm handshake.

"Nice to meet you Louis, and I hope to see you again soon" Harry winked while retracting his hand.

Louis giggled, embarrassingly, as what 25 year old still giggled? He could feel his face start to turn red, so he turned around to start to leave when a thought occurred to him. He turned back quickly, his fringe falling in front of his eye slightly. He gently moved his fringe.

"Hey, actually, I have a question...?" Louis asked. Harry’s head snapped up with a look of confusion. "Does this place make cakes and desserts for events? Maybe I can talk to the owner?"

Harry laughed, pulling out a business card from the holder on the counter and handing it to Louis, who took it. The business card read: June’s Cafe and Bakery. Harry Styles: owner.

"Oh....ohh" Louis looked up from the business card "You own this place? I thought- Um June would be the owner...seeing as the name of the place" Louis scratched the back of his head.

"That was my Grandma. She taught me how to bake, and most of these pastries are her special recipes which were passed down to me. After she died, I decided to open up this place in honor of her" Harry explained. Louis could feel his heart start to swell with adoration. This man seemed to be so perfect; attractive, sweet, tall, (yes Louis needed a guy taller than him)

"Well that's amazing Harry, you're really sweet. Um thanks for the card and the pastry and coffee. I work for an events company, and I definitely want to let my clients know you exist." Louis tucked the business card in his back pocket, saying thank you one more time before leaving the cafe. He knew full well that he would return, probably every day for the rest of his life if he was being honest.

Louis by some miracle convinced the couple for the wedding he was planning to at least try the cake at Harry's bakery. Since his encounter that morning, Louis couldn't wait to go back, even though he was already planning on going the next morning anyways. Thankfully the couple were doing cake testing and so far all the places they had tried, they hated. Usually Louis would be annoyed by a couple being so picky, but this time he was just excited to try Harry's cake.

Louis picked up his phone and dialed the number on the business card Harry had given him.

"Good Afternoon June’s Bakery and Cafe, this is Harry, how may I help you?" Harry’s voice sounded even deeper through the phone.

"Uh, Ello, um I'm Louis, I don't know if you remember me from this mor-"

"Of course I remember you, couldn't forget that face." Louis could feel himself blushing.

Louis cleared his throat before speaking " Ha.. Right. Um Listen I told you I worked for an event planner, and I was wondering if I could book a cake tasting with you. Like as soon as possible?"

"Of course, when were you thinking?"

"Tomorrow?"

"Oh wow, um, hold on" Louis suddenly heard terrible elevator music, realising he had been put on hold. But it wasn't for long because the music stopped and the raspy voice came back. "Hello? Yes! Come on by, lucky for you we are free" Louis could practically hear the wink through the phone.

~~~~~

The next morning Louis made his way to the Junes Cafe, meeting the couple whose wedding he has been planning for month now. 

Louis led the couple through the door of the cafe, looking around for Harry. When he saw him he noticed he looked as good as he did the morning before. He waved and Harry who smiled brightly back from behind the counter. Making his way around the counter. 

“Good Afternoon, welcome to Junes Cafe” Harry said introducing himself. 

"Harry, these are my clients Jennifer and Matt, they’re getting married in July." Louis introduced the young couple, letting them shake hands. Harry explained the sizes and flavours on offer while leading them to a small tasting room in the back of the cafe.

The couple smiled as Harry came out with three different types of cake to try, placing them in front of them. Then Harry placed a piece of cake in front of Louis as well. Louis looked up shocked and confused.

"Oh no, I don't need to try too" Louis said pushing the cake away from him.

"No don't worry about it, try it." Harry pushed the piece back to Louis, handing him a fork with a soft smile.

The couple took bites of all the cakes comparing the flavors and the frosting as well. While they were discussing Louis slowly ate his own cake, nervously hoping the couple liked one of the cakes. All of a sudden in mid thought Louis felt a thumb come across his cheek, looking up in surprise to see Harry with his arm extended whipping off some frosting off his cheeks.

Louis looked at Harry with wide eyes as Harry took his thumb and stuck it in his own mouth, sucking off the frosting rather obscenely and making Louis stutter out a cough. Louis could feel himself becoming flustered and Harry just smirked knowingly. They were interrupted by a cough from the groom to be.

"Well Honey?" The man asked his fiance "I don't know about you but these are by far the best cakes we have tried yet." He smiled brightly

"Oh yes definitely the best" She agreed nodding her head. "I am rather fond of the strawberry short cake." The groom nodded in agreement.

"Splendid! So it's decided!" The man clapped his hand together. They finished the necessary paperwork that Harry brought out to them, which included sizes, dates, allergies and other stuff. Louis could hardly focus, his mind still racing with the image of Harry's thick lips wrapping around his thumb. Louis had to shake these thoughts away as he knew he just met this guy a day ago, and as far as he knows this man is probably straight and just naturally flirty. That didn't stop the dirty thoughts from coming though.

After all the paperwork was done and the couple had said their final goodbyes to Louis, letting him know they’d be in touch for the flower arrangements next week, Louis stayed behind. He walked back towards the counter hoping to see Harry once more before he left.

"Oh hey Louis, is everything alright with the order?"

"Yup! They loved it, thank you so much. That couple is a bit of a handful but you were really patient. I appreciate that so thank you" Louis said.

"No problem, believe me I know my fair share of Bridezillas" Harry laughed, leaning his hands on the counter so he was closer to Louis.

"Well in this case it's more like a groomzilla. Is there a term for that? " Louis shrugged "Well anyways I just wanted to say thanks again, and I'll have to recommend more clients to you." Louis wanted to say more, in fact he had an urge to ask this beautiful man out, but shook his head realizing that was a crazy idea. "Umm.. I'll see you around, bye Harry"

"Bye Lou" The nickname sent shivers down Louis spine, and he tried to suppress a smile as he left the Cafe.

~~~~~~~~~~~

After that day Louis made it his mission to see Harry as much as possible. He stopped by every morning getting his black coffee with just a splash of milk, letting Harry pick a different pastry out for him everyday. He tries to learn as much as he can about Harry from their casual conversations, learning small things like that he has one sister, or that he sings in a Rolling Stones cover band with the manager/best friend Niall. He couldn't wait till the next morning when he gets to see the green eyes light up as he walks through the door to the cafe. He also tried to book as many of his clients as possible to order Harry's cakes, and once he found out the cafe also did catering he was so excited, and booked twice as many people.

The constant flirting with Harry wasn't changing however, their back and forth playful banter had been going on for a month. He had even started to get friendly with Niall, who made Louis promise to come to one of their shows. telling him it would be the best Cover Band he ever saw, making Harry bashful as Niall boasted about his amazing singing voice. Louis couldn't help but start to develop feelings for Harry, he was just a perfect mixture of sweet and charming that Louis couldn't resist.

The first catering job he booked through Harry's Cafe was for a 50th birthday party. Louis was nervous because this would be the first time he would see Harry outside the cafe, and more pertinently Harry would see Louis being his frantic self running around these events trying to make sure everything ran smoothly. Usually something went wrong, but Louis had been in the business long enough to learn to deal with "party disasters" and had on more than one occasion talked a groom or bride down from cold feet or made sure the crying flower girl had a lollipop.

Louis entered the hall that the 50th surprise party was being held, immediately looking around starting to check things off his list. As he looked up to check up on the catering, he saw the head of curls he's been dreaming about. Deciding to do his "job" he swiftly made his way across the Hall behind Harry and tapped on his shoulder.

"Hello, good sir, I am here to check the status of your um..." Louis looked down at the plate of food Harry was carrying "What are these?"

"Hey Lou!" Harry beamed at him, while grabbing a toothpick on his tray and stabbing the fried treat "Here, try it, I guarantee you'll love it." Instead of handing him the toothpick Harry put in directly into Louis' mouth. Louis’’ eyes closed in satisfaction as he tasted melted cheese and what tasted like broccoli.

"Fried Cheesy Broccoli bites" Harry confirmed.

"You're trying to make me fat. You're always stuffing me with fried foods." Louis fake pouted.

"Oh you love it, wouldn't come in everyday if you didn't love my food." Harry put the tray down with the rest of the food and turned back to Louis, taking a step into his space. He smirked down at Louis who was trying his best not to blush.

" No, your food is gross. I only come to see Niall" Louis teased back.

Harry put his hand against his chest "I'm hurt. And here I thought you were coming to see me"

"Ew, no" Louis laughed patting Harry on the cheek before bouncing away to check on the wife of the Birthday boy.

Later on in the party the cake plates were being cleared away and the DJ started to play songs to get people to start dancing. This is usually the part of the night where Louis starts to pack up and leave, all his duties being done. But he couldn't help but see Harry and Niall struggle to clean up, and had been told by Harry that one of their workers had to go home early due to being sick. Louis decided to stay and help collect all the plates. He picked up an entire table's worth of plates, bringing them to the kitchen area.

"Oh, hey thanks" Harry said, seeing Louis struggle with the plates and picking them out of his arms easily to place them next to the large dishwasher. "You didn't have to do that" he said gently grabbing Louis forearm and stroking it.

"Well, you were down a person, I was all done." Louis shrugged. "I can go get more too if you want, I don't mind helping" Louis started to turn to get more plates, when he felt Harry's hand still on his arm hold him back.

"Lou..." Harry stepped into his space placing his other hand on Louis’ other arm. Louis’ breath caught in his throat as he looked up at Harry, only nodding in response. Then the moment was broken when Niall dumped a bunch of more plates next to the dishwasher, yelling at Harry to get his ass moving.

"Um." Harry coughed "You can go home Louis, we’re all good here." Harry said gently stepping around Louis. Louis tried to stop him but he walked quickly out of the kitchen. Louis sighed, not knowing exactly what that was, it almost seemed like Harry wanted to kiss him, but had then walked away giving him the cold shoulder. He figured he wouldn't overstay his welcome, and gathered his things and left the venue.

~~~~~

Louis wasn't sure how, but he found himself at a dive bar on a Friday night next to the stage where Harry and Niall's band were setting up for their band’s sho. He hadn’t been sure if he should go at first, seeing as how he didn't really know them that well. But he was hoping that by coming to this show, he could get Harry alone after and hang out with him. He hadn’t wanted to go completely alone however, so he had dragged his best mate Zayn along. Thankfully Zayn was usually down for anything and was up for coming.

The bar was a little dirty and cramped, with people loudly ordering their drinks at the bar and a group of men playing pool. The stage was in the far back of the bar only slightly raised off the ground, if you could even call it a stage. He and Zayn had to elbow their way to the front, getting some dirty looks on the way. But now they were close enough that Louis could see the sweat droplets start to form on Harry's brow as he set up his guitar under the hot stage lights.

Harry was fixing his guitar strap when he looked down and saw Louis standing there with a drink in his hand, and his eyes instantly brightened up. Harry was wearing tight black jeans that almost looked painted on, with a flowing white shirt that made him look like a pirate, with what looked like a dangling cross on his right ear.

"Hey Lou!" Harry mouthed giving him a small wave. Louis smiled and waved back. Zayn raised his eyebrows at Louis, giving him a look. Louis knew that look that meant, it was the 'you are so gone for that boy, so what are you going to do about it' look. Louis just rolled his eyes at Zayn and gave him a gentle shove with his shoulder, careful not to spill either of their drinks.

The show started when Harry tapped on his mic and announced their band name, the "Tumbling Rocks". Louis wanted to roll his eyes at lame name but ended up laughing, somehow endeared. That quickly changed to shocked when he heard Harry start singing "Satisfaction" in his raspy voice while rolling his hips, and it didn't help that he looked exactly like young Mick Jagger. He sang while dancing around the stage flipping his long hair, grinding up against Niall, the whole thing was quite erotic. Periodically he would walk over to where Louis and Zayn were and star Louis right in the eyes while singing, before winking and then strutting across the stage.

By the end of the show Harry was a sweaty mess and Louis was practically drooling into his drink. Zayn had to reach over and close Louis’ hanging jaw and whip some drool off his chin. 

"You have a problem here. You’re so gone for him" Zayn lightly scolded. But Louis just rolled his eyes and walked towards the stage where the band had started to pack stuff up. 

"Harry!!" Louis exclaimed waving, "you were amazing!". Harry looked down at him with his bright smile and made his way over to Louis. Without warning he embraced Louis in a warm sweaty hug which should have grossed Louis out but instead he leaned into it, wrapping his arms around Harry’s torso. 

Harry leaned back slightly, not letting go of Louis and looking down at his face.  
"Thank you so much for coming.I-" Harry started to say something but was interrupted by a annoyed cough. They both broke apart and there was a man looking at the two of them with a scowl on his face. 

"Oh um, anyways... I got to go Haz" Louis said the nickname so normally it was as if he hadn’t just made it up on the spot. "Zayns got to be at work early tomorrow, promised I wouldn't stay out too late. But I'm really glad I came. You're so talented. I'll see you tomorrow for my usual" Louis winked and waved as he walked away passing by the scowling man who was still staring at him with daggers in his eyes, making Louis very uncomfortable. 

He didn't know who he was but when he looked back over his shoulder he could see the man and Harry start to argue. He's glad he left when he did, not wanting to get in between whatever that was. Perhaps an angry bandmate or friend, who knows? 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning when Louis went to get his daily tea, he noticed Harry was missing, and only Niall was working.

"Hey Niall!"

"Louis!" Niall smiled wide, coming around the counter and giving Louis a big hug. Louis was shocked at the sudden contact but went with it anyways.

"I have to tell you thank you so much! You alone have gotten us more business this month then we’ve had all year! We were close to the red, and I was telling Harry we needed to start thinking about cutting down on expenses. But then Louis, our darling angel Louis comes by one day and BAM!" Niall said slapping Louis on the back playfully. Then gives Louis another long embrace "Thank you seriously!"

 

"I didn't know you guys were struggling so much..." Louis frowned.

Niall just shrugged, mumbling something about how that's life and shit happens, as he made his way back to the counter.

 

"What can I getcha Lou?"

"Coffee. Black with a splash of milk." Harry said knowingly as he emerged from the back room "Don't Worry Niall I got this one. " Harry smiled as he walked over to the coffee machine. Niall just shrugged and went to the back of the bakery. 

"So Lou, how did you like the show?" Harry asked

"I already told you that I loved it and that you were amazing!"

"I know I just wanted to hear you say it again, how amazing I am" Harry smirked playfully as he handed Louis his coffee and Louis left the money on the counter.

"Wow, and here I thought your ego couldn't get any bigger. I was wrong" Louis sipped his coffee and cocked his hip.

"Well, it just got bigger because my sister just told me I’m going to be her best man for her wedding in the Fall!" Harry smiled wide and excited.

"No way! Jack proposed!" Louis remembered Harry telling him all about his sister and her lovely boyfriend and how he was wondering when he was going to finally grow a pair and pop the question. About how his sister Gemma would always gush about how she couldn't wait to get married and how she would always be showing him the latest new wedding dress she wanted, always changing her mind. The only thing missing was the ring.

"Yes, and I, along with the maid of honor and Gemma are in charge of most planning. Soooooo" Harry dragged the word out "I told them I knew a really good wedding planner that could help out".

"Me?" Louis eyes widened and he smiled big, pointing to himself in disbelief.

"What? You? Oh no definitely not you." Harry said mockingly, and then laughed when Louis pouted "Of course it’s you"

"Good! I better be the only Party Planner you like! I better be your favorite"

"You're my favorite everything." Harry said sweetly and so genuinely Louis was caught off guard.

"Oh" Louis tried to play it off like it was no big deal the guy he had been crushing on just said he was his favorite everything.

"So, what do you say? Will you help me plan my sister's wedding? It’s going to be this time next year."

"Of course I will, I would even if I had to do it in my time off. Anything for a good friend" Louis smiled and watched Harry's reaction when he said the word friend. Harry’s eyebrows furrowed and he looked slightly disappointed, which Louis took as a good sign. 

"Friend- right, best friends?" Harry said hopefully.

"I don't know, a best friend would get the other best friend a chocolate muffin" Louis grinned at Harry who started laughing loudly and rolled his eyes fondly. 

"Coming right up best friend. And best friends don't charge best friends either" Harry said, handing Louis his money and the muffin. 

Louis took his muffin and said thank you, and they both agreed to meet us later on in the week to start planning the wedding. Harry gave Louis his address and told him to meet him there after he got out of work. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Louis cursed himself for not checking his weather app this morning. When he woke up it was a beautiful sunny day out so opting to wear his blazer didn't seem like a bad idea. Now however it's pouring rain. Louis ran from his car to Harry's apartment trying to not get soaked but failing miserably. 

Louis knocked on the door of the apartment which he hoped was Harry's. It would be embarrassing if he was in the wrong place. But thankfully the door swung open and Harry stood in the door wearing just boxer briefs, his hair wet and falling across his forehead. 

"Lou! I'm so sorry I didn't know you would be here so early! I just got out of the shower. Come on, come in you must be cold" Harry gestured for him to come in stepping back into his apartment. "You're only in a light shirt?! Louis it's pouring out" 

"I'm fine. I was an idiot and didn't check the weather". Louis lightly shook his hair trying to dry it. 

"No you're going to catch a cold! Hold on" Harry said quickly running to the back of his apartment leaving Louis to look around his living room. He came back with a big pull over sweatshirt and a blanket. 

"Here" Harry said handing Louis the sweatshirt "Come sit down." Harry guided Louis to the couch by placing his hand on the center of his back. Louis pulled his soaking shirt off, looking up and catching Harry's eyes checking out his bare torso. He then put the sweatshirt on which ended up drowning him and giving him sweater paws, but now he was warm and the sweatshirt smelt nice.

Louis smiled and looked up at Harry who looked away quickly, being caught with a fond soft face. "I'm going to make some warm coffee" Harry placed the blanket over Louis shoulder when he finally sat down. 

When Harry came back he sat directly next to Louis placing the coffee on the table. He sat so close that their legs were brushing. They sat like that for an hour as Louis pulled out his "Party Binder" which he had created himself throughout the years, color-coded by caterers, photographers, venues, DJs, and so much more. Louis excitingly pointed out his favorite places and ideas for the wedding. This is where he thrives and he enjoyed doing it, he couldn't have found a better job. 

Harry listened patiently, only interrupting when he had small questions, as well as taking diligent notes in a small pink notebook. Pointing out things the Gemma would like, taking down numbers. By the end of their discussion Harry was practically in Louis’ lap with how much he kept moving and leaning forward. 

At the end of the binder Louis looked up and his eyes met Harry’s, who was so close all he had to do was lean in a inch or two and they would be kissing. They stared at each other for a heated moment and Louis swore Harry was going to kiss him, but he pulled away quickly when his phone started to ring. Louis leaned away coughing awkwardly, as Harry answered his phone. 

"Ello"Harry said and Louis tried not to be rude and listen to his conversation, distracting himself with his own phone. But he couldn't help but notice whoever Harry was on the phone with sounded angry, and he could tell Harry was trying to stay calm with his replies. 

"Uh Lou" Harry said after he hung up his phone "I have to go, but I think we got a lot done today. So thank you." 

Harry offered Louis a hand to help him up off the couch, then pulled him into a long embrace. Louis tucked his head under Harry’s chin, squeezing his arms around his middle. 

"I'll see you tomorrow?" Louis said looking up at Harry and not letting go.

"Of course" Harry said, then kissed Louis on the forehead before hugging him again. Louis could feel his forehead burn and his stomach erupt with butterflies. 

"Oh" Louis started to take the sweatshirt off "Here’s your-" Louis started but then Harry stopped him pulling the sweatshirt back on and pulling the hood over Louis head. 

"Keep it, you look cute in it" Harry smiled causing Louis to blush. 

His words rang in Louis’ ears all the way home and when he closed his eyes to sleep that night. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next day Louis couldn't wait to see Harry at the cafe, he had thought about it all night and he was done wussing out. Today was going to be the day he fessed up and ask Harry out on a date. He knew Harry had to have feelings for him, all the flirting and almost kissing was making him frustrated. When he entered the cafe however he noticed only Niall behind the counter cleaning up. 

"Oh, um... Harry isn't here today?". Louis tried to sound as casual as possible, to make it sound as if he wasn't at all desperate. Thankfully Niall was clueless and made a pouting face instead, crossing his arms across his chest.

"Harry is taking a personal day. Poor lad, went through a nasty break up last night. Called me this morning real upset, I told him to take the day off." Niall shook his head while saying this. Meanwhile Louis was having a mental freak out, because during the whole month of knowing Harry he never mentioned a significant other. He felt a knot in his throat. He had thought he had known more about Harry then he really did. Maybe Harry just flirts like that with everyone, of course he’s not special. He felt stupid.

Louis didn't respond to Niall just nodded and turned around and left the cafe without ordering anything. He could hear Niall asking him where he was going but he didn't stop until he was far away from the Cafe. He felt like an idiot for ever even considering Harry as a potential date, for even thinking he knew Harry better than he did. He knew nothing about him. He shook off those feelings, trying to clear his head as he walked to work coffee-less.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Louis avoided the cafe for a little while after that, instead making coffee at his own place. He even splurged on a coffee machine; even though he hated the taste, it was worth it to not see Harry and further embarrass himself. But he couldn't avoid him completely however, because he had made a lot of appointments with some of his clients for food and cake tastings. That was why he found himself back at June’s Cafes on Monday morning two weeks later, walking in and hearing the familiar sounds of the Cafe bells on the door.

Louis shouldn't have been surprised to see Harry behind the counter seeing as this is where he works, but none the less he was still shocked to see him again. He knew he was going to see him, but he also knew that seeing him would make all those warm fuzzy feelings he had been trying to suppress come back. The butterflies were especially fluttery today when he saw Harry look up from the counter and instantly brighten up.

"Lou!" Harry smiled but then frowned "Where have you been? I've missed you". Harry sounded so honest and genuine.

"Good Afternoon Mr.Styles" Louis said ignoring Harry's question and ignoring the confused sad look on his face when he addressed him by his last name.

"This is the lovely Bride to be and her mother" Louis gestured to the two women walking in behind him. Not flirting with Harry was the hardest thing Louis had ever done.

Somehow Louis remained professional throughout the tasting, focusing mainly on the bride and her mother, but didn't miss Harry's side glances trying to make light conversation but stopping when he knew Louis was ignoring him. Louis didn't want to ignore Harry but he knew he had to, had to stop the flirting and stop the feelings, stop falling for those sad green puppy eyes.

Louis was just about to leave the Cafe after saying goodbye to clients, when he heard his name being yelled. He turned around and saw Harry half jogging towards him. Louis tried to turn around but before he knew it Harry had an hand on his arm.

"Lou, wait" Louis didn't respond just looked around trying to avoid eye contact. "Did I do something wrong?" Harry voice cracked. "Why are you ignoring me? Why haven't you been in all this week?" 

Louis sighed "I uh." He paused "I’ve just been really busy lately, couldn't find time to come in-"

"Go on a date with me." Harry blurted out.

"Wait- what?" Louis looked up in surprise.

"Go on a date with me, please let me take you out"

"What? Harry... Niall just told me you just got out of a relationship...he said it was pretty nasty"

"Yeah, I broke up with him, it was nasty because he didn't want to accept the fact that we were over. I broke up with him because I started having feelings for you. And it wouldn't be fair to either of you if I was still with him. But I like you Lou, and I want to see you more then just in this cafe or at an event. " Harry looked as if he was going to start begging and Louis couldn't help it but smile and nod his head. Harry smiled big and without warning hugged Louis around his waist, picking him up easily and spinning him round, causing Louis to giggle.

"Thank you, you won’t regret it I promise!" Harry said gently putting Louis back down.

"Better not" Louis said cheekily "I'm not that easy to please Styles"

Harry didn't answer just swooped down and kissed the smaller man in the middle of June’s cafe. They continued to kiss deeply until they heard Niall make a grossed out sound and yell at them to get a room They both laughed, Harry taking Louis' hand and guiding him to the back room. 

Harry pushed Louis up against the wall in the back, cornering him with his arms and swooping down to kiss him again. Louis kissed him back passionately. 

"I’ve wanted to do that since the day you walked into my cafe" Harry confessed. 

"Me too" Louis said cupping Harry's face bringing back him to his level and kissing him again. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A year later Louis found himself in a tux with a purple bow tie perfectly matching his now long term boyfriend Harry who was wearing a completely purple tuxedo at Harry's sister's wedding who together they planned perfectly. He watch his boyfriend start to tear up as his sister had the first dance with her now husband. Louis reached over and grabbed Harry's hand stroking the back of his hand with his thumb. Harry leaned over placing a kiss on Louis forehead. 

They truly made her wedding day perfect, the whole year Louis and Harry worked together planning the entire wedding. Eventually Louis spent so much time at Harry’s apartment they made the decision that he finally moved in. Louis couldn't be happier that the pipe burst in Starbucks that one morning and he found himself in Junes Cafe. 

After their dance, they welcomed all couples join the Bride and Groom on the dance floor for another slow song. Harry pulled Louis to the dance floor placing his larger hand on his hips. Louis wrapped his arms around his neck placing his head on Harry's chest as they swayed together slowly to the music.

Mid-song Louis lifted his head looking up at Harry who green eyes were sparkling in the lights on the dance floor. 

“I think I love you” Louis said honestly. Harry didn't respond right away but instead answered with a longing kiss. 

“I love you too” Harry said when he finally pulled back from the deep kiss.


End file.
